


home is where your heart (family) is

by bokayjunkie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, arrow season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokayjunkie/pseuds/bokayjunkie
Summary: Felicity is having difficulty finding an office space, William offers a simple solution





	home is where your heart (family) is

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely loving the Oliver/Felicity/William dynamic and especially loving how the Felicity & William relationship is going. This is just me wanting to add to the fun! :)
> 
> Set between 6x06 and 6x07.

“Urgh!” Felicity let out a loud groan the moment she closed the door to the apartment behind her.

William wasn’t even phased at her arrival or at her being disgruntled. “Sounds like you had a good day.” He said sarcastically, not taking his eyes away from his game.

Felicity huffs in response, dropping her purse on the couch before making a beeline for the kitchen. William made one final play on his game before stopping it. He got up from his seat on the sofa and followed her to the kitchen area. Best make sure she didn’t try to cook her frustrations away. His father had warned him about her disastrous cooking skills.

Though it didn’t seem like Felicity is looking to take her frustrations out with the meat tenderizer like she did last time. William sat down on a stool at the bar with Felicity behind it, drowning down a glass of wine.

“Don’t judge me.” she says with a scowl.

William raises his hands, as though feigning defeat. She narrows her eyes at him, knowing that he’s mocking her, but he only smirked in response. Sometimes it’s unnerving how alike William and his father are.

“I’m assuming the office space hunting didn’t go so well?” William asks.

Felicity scowls even more, pouring herself another glass of wine.

He winces at the reaction. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” She mumbles as she took another sip. “If it’s anyone’s fault it’s your dad’s. He’s the one trying to make Star City a better place, hence the boost in economy and rental prices. God, everything is just so expensive.”

“I thought dad said you had savings from your old job?”

“I do, but not enough to include rent space. A lot of it is going to get materials for the startup, which is already putting a large dent in my wallet. I mean, I’m already cutting out some of my personal expenses as it is. I’m just grateful I have your dad to feed me or else I’d be eating leftover crumbs from the pizza I had two months ago.”

William makes a face at the image.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Felicity’s eyes widen as she looks at the young boy in across from her. “I shouldn’t be complaining about this kind of stuff to you. You’re a kid, this isn’t exactly appropriate conversation topic.”

“No, I want to know.” he spoke up. “I like talking to you. Even if it is about grown up stuff like this. You don’t talk to me like I’m a kid. It’s kind of nice.”

“Well…” she ponders. “You are very mature for your age. And you’re easy to talk to.”

“You’re easy to talk too, Felicity.”

She snorts. “You and your dad are the only ones who feels that way. Trust me, I’m not exactly the best to have a conversation with because of my constant babbling.”

“Then I guess you’re lucky you found us.”

Felicity smiles softly at the thought. It still kind of amazes her how much her life has changed. This time, last year, she never would have thought this is how her life would be. She didn’t think her and Oliver would get their second chance and she certainly didn’t think she would have such an amazing relationship with William.

It’s only been about two months since she and Oliver officially got back together, and she became a much more present part of his and William’s life. Since then, her friendship with William has just blossomed. At first there was some trepidation; of course, when you’re being introduced as your dad’s girlfriend, there’s always gonna be reluctance.

But it helped that William got a moment to know Felicity on his own when she was tutoring him. That made the transition from introducing her as his dad’s friend to his dad’s girlfriend easier. That and William had suspected something was going on between the two when he first met Felicity back on the island.

And now, here they are, having a very mature conversation about Felicity’s struggle with her startup company. Much like his father, William is a very good listener.

“Yeah, I definitely am.” The young boy couldn’t even begin to understand how lucky Felicity feels right now.

“So, what are you gonna do?” William asks after they shared their moment of silence. “About the whole office space thing?”

“I don’t know.” Felicity groaned, thinking back to her day. “Everything is just out of my price range right now. Even places in the Glades are too expensive for me to make a deposit. At this point I’d be lucky if I can afford any of the empty bodega’s that Team Arrow has raided in the past once SCPD releases it from investigation.”

“Well what are you using for your office space now?”

“The loft. Which is great, but now that we actually have something to startup, the new equipment’s we have are taking up too much of the space.”

“Not if you use the second floor.”

“But the second floor is my bedroom.”

“Are you’re still using it?”

“What do you mean? Of course, I still use it. It’s my apartment, the place I live.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Felicity looks at him confused. “Okay, what are you talking about right now?”

“All I’m saying is, you haven’t stayed at your place in over a month. Are you sure you still live there?”

“Wait a minute, is this your way of saying that I’m crowding you guys? Because I can give you guys some space. I mean, I know you and your dad have a better relationship now and I definitely don’t want to-"

“Felicity, no!” William chuckles, stopping her from her tangent. “That’s not what I meant. Actually, it’s the complete opposite.”

Felicity stood frozen, trying to calm her nerves. Her brain is still running at the fear that she’s overstaying her welcome. Sure, she may be spending a lot of her time at their place; ever since Oliver gave her keys she always wants to be with him and William. But it never occurred to her how much she spends her time here.

“What I’m saying is you should just move in here and keep the loft as your office space.”

That brought Felicity’s brain back on track. “Wait what?”

“I mean, if you think about it, you already sleep here and spend all of your time here. The only time you’re actually at the loft is when you’re working on your startup.”

“That’s not true. I spend time at the loft for none work purposes.”

“Oh really? When was the last time you slept there?”

“I slept there yesterday.” She said with a triumphant grin.

“No, you took a nap there yesterday.” He pointed out. “You fell asleep on a beanbag chair going through paperwork and then you woke up in the middle of the night and came over here to sleep.”

“Wait, how did you know about the beanbag chair?”

“You were complaining about your back to dad earlier this morning while I was playing Fallout.”

“Oh.” She let out a little pout.

“Point is, you ended up driving ten minutes to come sleep here instead of going up the stairs to sleep in your own bed. What does that tell you?”

“It doesn’t tell you anything! It just means…”

Felicity struggles to find an explanation. There really is none. She didn’t even think about it last night. When she woke up with a kink in her neck, all she could think about was getting home and sleeping on a comfy bed. It didn’t even register to her that she was in her own apartment with her bed upstairs. All she thought about was getting back home to Oliver.

“It just means that I can’t sleep without Oliver by my side.” She says with a sigh.

William smirks knowingly. “Which is why it makes perfect sense for you to just move in here and make the loft your office.”

“But it’s not that simple, Will.”

“Why not?”

“Because…” her head was drawing another blank. “Of reasons.” She finishes lamely.

William cocks his head to the side, giving her a look. One that looks very similar to his father’s whenever he doesn’t buy her explanations.

“What? This isn’t something that can just happen with a demand! This takes a lot of planning and talking. To your father specifically. We can’t just decide right here right now that I’m living here.”

“Even though, technically, you already are?”

“But I’m not.”

“But you could be. And by that, I mean in an official sense because you practically already live here anyway.”

“Okay, yes I do spend most of my time here, but that doesn’t make a decision like moving in here that simple.” She reasons. “Moving in is a very big deal, Will. This is a thing that needs discussion.”

“What’s there to discuss?”

“A lot of things!”

“Like what?”

Felicity let out an exasperated sigh. “Look, Will, you’re young so you probably won’t understand this, but this is a very big decision, okay? Besides, Oliver and I just got back together, and we promised to take baby steps into this thing cause we don’t want to mess it up again. Especially when we have you to consider.”

“If you’re worried that I’m not gonna be okay with you living here, then you can stop cause I’m totally cool with it.”

“You are?”

He raises his brows. “I mean, I was the one who told you that you should move in here…”

“Okay point, sassy pants.” She rolls her eyes. “But it’s more than just that. Your dad and I are still figuring out this whole new thing with us. Maybe he won’t be as enthusiastic with the idea of me moving in as you are.”

“Are you kidding me? Have you met my dad? All he wants is to have you here all the time! He always gets this sad look on his face whenever you leave. He actually stared at the door that one time you left for like five minutes when you forgot your shoes at the loft.”

“He did not do that.”

“He did. He was like an anxious puppy waiting for you to come back.”

“Oh stop.” Though the thought kind of made her snort. Anxious puppy is a perfect description for Oliver.

“Either way, it’s still a discussion Oliver and I need to have.”

“Ugh, why do adults make everything so complicated.”

“Because it’s not that simple.”

“But it is because you already live here.” He says exasperatedly. “Don’t you want to live here? With me and dad?”

“Of course I want to live with you guys. Nothing would make me happier.” In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she knows in her heart it’s what she wants.

“Then what’s the problem? Dad and I want you to live here too.”

“Because…don’t you think it’s too soon?”

“Didn’t you and dad move in together immediately when you two got together the first time?”

“We didn’t technically move in together. We just…ran away. Off into the sunset. We kind of lived in a car and various hotel rooms for a while. It wasn’t until we got a house in Ivy Town that we really lived together.”

“And you guys liked living together, right? Cause it seems like you miss living together since, you know, you’re here all the time.”

“That may be so.” She couldn’t even begin to describe how much it felt like being home whenever she and Oliver shared a space. Her life feels so complete having, not just Oliver, but William in her everyday life now.

“But it still doesn’t mean we can just jump into living together so quickly. We did that the first time around and look how that ended up. We broke up, and we were apart for almost two years.”

“But that won’t happen this time around because you have me.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, if you two are gonna be stupid enough to break up again, I’ll make sure to stop that from happening.” He says proudly.

Felicity couldn’t help but grin at his conviction. Not that she would allow for them to break up as well. After having to live without Oliver by her side for more than a year, she will fight tooth and nail for their relationship. But it warms her heart to know William feels just the same. Having his approval of their relationship has been the biggest honor that she’s felt. Knowing he has their back is the best feeling in the world.

“Well thank you. I feel so much better now.”

“Good. Now will you move in with us?”

Felicity let out a sigh. “What is this really about, Will? This can’t be just about my office space.”

“I just know how hard it’s been for you with this startup and all.” he shrugs innocently.

Felicity gives him a look saying she didn’t buy his excuse at all.

He sighs. “I don’t know…I like having you around. This place feels more… complete when you’re here.”

Felicity had to bite her lower lip to prevent a sob that wanted to escape. Oh how this boy has completely won over her heart so easily.

“I miss my mom.” He continues. “A lot. But it’s been easier these past couple of weeks because you’re here.”

A small whimper let out and Felicity immediately covered her mouth with her hand. She didn’t want to interrupt this moment for William, but god are his words piercing through her heart right now.

“I know you’re not trying to replace her, and I’m grateful for that. That’s what makes you so great.”

Despite trying to contain her cries, Felicity couldn’t contain the tears that spilled out of her eyes. Fortunately, that didn’t stop William from his speech.

“Whatever happened with you and Oliver before, I’m really glad that you two worked all that out because I like having you here. And…I think you make Oliver a better dad. You definitely make us a better family. So…that’s why I’d want you to live here with us, officially.”

“Oh god.” Felicity couldn’t contain it anymore as she cries openly. “Come here.”

She rounded the counter until she stood in front of him at his stool. William didn’t even have time to get off the stool before Felicity was pulling him in for a hug.

“You’re a very special boy, you know that?” Felicity mumbled as she hugs him tightly. “You have no idea how happy you have made me and your dad.”

“Ok, ok.” William chuckled, as though he’s not affected by her outburst. Although he did hug her back with as much vigor.

After a moment, Felicity finally pulled back, just enough to look at William.

“You’re a great kid, Will.” She says with her tear stained cheeks.

“You’re cool too, Felicity.” He says with a small smile.

Felicity finally pulls back, wiping her face from her tears.

“Soo…” William says. “Are you gonna move in with us, or what?”

Felicity couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay kid, you make very good points.”

“Well duh, you were the one who’s making it all difficult.”

She shook her head but smiled none the less.

“I still have to talk to Oliver about it.”

“What’s there to talk about? I betcha dad will be ecstatic about it.”

“Ecstatic about what?”

The two of them turned their heads to see Oliver entering the apartment. He smiles when he sees the two of them, closing the door behind him.

Felicity immediately made a beeline towards him. “Hey.” She greets him with a kiss, which he eagerly returned.

“You’re home already.” She says, pulling back, but still in his arms.

“Yeah, I wanted to make dinner for us. Is everything okay?”

She looks up at him, her eyes widening. “Everything is fine.”

“Are you sure?” he looks at her, worried. “Your eyes are puffy. Have you been crying?”

“Oh that? No, just allergies.” She shakes her head, trying to wave it off.

Though Oliver wasn’t convinced. “Felicity, what’s going on?”

“Nothing is going on.”

“You’re hiding something.” He narrows his eyes at her. “What were you and William talking about earlier?”

“Oh that? that was just-"

“Felicity’s moving in with us!” William immediately interjected.

Oliver stilled. “What?” his head went from looking at Felicity to William then back to Felicity.

“We just decided.” His son announces.

He looks down at Felicity, trying to comprehend what William just said. Meanwhile, Felicity’s eyes were closed as her face scrunches, as though trying to get through this moment.

“I told you, I needed to talk to him about it, Will.”

“And I told you he’d be happy about it.” William responds cheekily.

“I’m sorry, what’s going on right now?” Oliver looks completely lost now.

“Felicity needs an office space for her startup so I told her to just make her loft her office and move in with us officially.” He says simply. “Doesn’t that seem like a good idea, dad?”

Oliver blinks, now processing this information. He looks back at Felicity and holds her gaze. “Felicity…what…”

Felicity looks up at him with that innocent, pouty look she always dons on whenever he catches her doing something he disapproves of. Though from the sounds of it, there’s nothing about this that he disapproves. He’s just very confused.

“I mean…he does make a good point. Without all of my stuff cluttering up the place, the loft is big enough to not just house the office space, but a lab as well. Course, that would mean I would move all of my things here. If, you know, that’s okay with you.”

Suddenly Felicity felt the nerves bubbling inside her. Sure it was easy to believe this would all be simple when a 13 year old says it, but now, under Oliver’s stare, it seems like the most freaking difficult thing in the world. What if he wasn’t ready? What if he thought she was taking up too much space? What if he didn’t want her to be around his son all the time?

All of her worries wash away the moment she felt Oliver’s hand cup her face. The touch surprised her, so much so that she didn’t even realize Oliver has leaned in until his lips met hers again. The kiss this time is lingering. It wasn’t deep, but soft and sweet. She felt all of his love and appreciation seeping through this kiss.

Felicity felt like they’ve been that way forever and she has never felt more at peace. Oliver finally pulls back, leaning his forehead against hers. Her eyes fluttered open to meet his shining stare. His eyes are full of so much love that it makes her want to tear up again.

“Are you sure about this, Felicity?”

She can only nod in response, feeling a croak in her throat at all the emotions bubbling.

“I don’t want you to feel rushed. If you still need time to think about this, or some space-"

“Oliver…” this time it was Felicity’s turn to stop him with her touch. Her hands moved up from his chest to caress his jaw. “I have never been more sure about anything in my life. I love you and I love William.”

She turns her head and gave a small smile to the young boy’s direction who was watching them with a huge grin on his face.

She turns her attention back at him and smiled widely. “I want to share a home with you again.”

If it was even possible, Oliver’s face brightens. “I love you so much.” He says before leaning in to kiss her once again.

Felicity has never felt such joy. This moment triumphed all the other moments before. It’s strange because every moment with Oliver has always been special. They’ve definitely had the ‘we’re moving in together’ celebration before. But something about this time just means so much more. She feels much happier and content this time around. She couldn’t put her finger on why.

“Finally!” William cheered, pulling the two apart from their kiss.

They still embraced, Oliver unable to let go of her. The two donned on beaming smiles on their faces.

“I told you he’d be happy.” William smirks at Felicity’s direction.

She rolls her eyes in response, leaning her head against Oliver’s chest, but her smile remains. She sees the beaming look on William's face and her heart feels so full. This is what was missing from last time. Having William in their lives has made them feel so complete. 

“So that’s what you two were talking about earlier? You thought I wouldn’t want you to move in with us?” he asks, looking down at her.

“Well no, I didn’t think that. I was just telling William how a big decision like moving in together isn’t made lightly.”

“And I told her she was just making things more complicated for no reason. You and I want her to live here, she practically does anyway, so why not make it permanent.”

Oliver smiles. “You know, you’re a very smart kid.”

“I know.” he says cheekily.

“Can’t wait to have that bite us in the ass when he grows up.” Felicity mutters under her breath.

Though Oliver heard because he gave her a little squeeze.

“Thank you for helping her see reason, Buddy.” Oliver added with a grin.

“You’re welcome. I figured it would probably take you a year before you can muster up the courage to ask her.”

“Okay, that’s enough from you.”

Though Felicity is chuckling against his chest. He couldn’t help but be amused too, but he can’t let his son know that.

“Alright kid, go do your homework while your dad and I get dinner started.” Felicity announced, finally pulling away from Oliver.

“Wait…you’re not gonna cook right?”

This time it was Oliver who laughs. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she doesn’t touch the stove.”

“Thank god.” William says with an exasperated sigh and walks towards his bedroom.

Oliver turns back towards Felicity once they heard the sliding door to William’s bedroom close.

“Hey, are you really sure about this?” he asks. “I feel like William may have backed you into a corner.”

“Are  _you_  sure?” she counters.

“Felicity, I want nothing more than to be with you completely. You’re it for me, you know this. I want us to be a family.”

“I want that too, Oliver. My life is just not complete without you. Both of you.”

“So we’re really doing this. For good this time.”

“Yeah, I never want to go back. I want our home back.”

A soft smile forms on his place. “Home.”

And it truly is. With their hands clasped together, the two headed to the kitchen. Oliver started prepping for dinner as Felicity sat on the stool William had just vacated. She talks about her plans for the loft now that it’ll officially become their office space. Soon, William joins them with his homework in hand and sits next to Felicity and she helps him.

Oliver continues to cook and smiles at the scene in front of him. This is his family. This is his home.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> If you want to say hi, or give me a prompt, come to my tumblr: [bokayjunkie](http://bokayjunkie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
